


The First Night

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Tony stays overnight in Gibbs' house.





	The First Night

Tony and Gibbs were sitting on Gibbs' couch, drinking beer, holding hands and watching an old movie. Tony's eyes were staring at the screen, but his thoughts were elsewhere.  
He was so excited. For the first time he would stay overnight in Gibbs' house. And to be honest, he was a little bit afraid.  
Would they just cuddle and kiss in this night or would Gibbs want more? Tony had never slept with a man so far. Okay, he did. In his fantasies. He had had sex with Gibbs in all sorts of ways. But not in real life, only just in his head. He wanted sex with Gibbs, yes, of course, but maybe in a few days.

“Jethro?”

“Yes?”

“Would it be okay for you when we ... when we don't have sex this night?”

“Are you kidding me?” Gibbs chuckled. “No, Tony, it isn't okay for me. I'm taking off your clothes now.”

Tony's eyes widened. “Please wait a minute, I ...”

“It was just a joke.” Gibbs laughed and pulled him into his arms. “Of course, it's okay for me, Tony.”

“Really?” 

“Yes.” Gibbs kissed his left cheek. “We will only do what you want.”

“Okay.” Tony was relieved and happy. He pressed some kisses on Gibbs' lips.


End file.
